Miroir
by Millama
Summary: Draco découvre que sa petite amie la trompe, en rentrant il se retrouve face à son miroir et à son image qui l'indispose et l'énerve, mais peut-être que ce n'est pas tout ce qu'il y trouvera...


L'homme blond lança un regard gris tempête et impétueux à son reflet. Sa colère se lisait dans ses yeux, son visage était fermé, ses mâchoires serrées et autour de lui son aura enflammée dansait. La haine consumait la lumière autour de lui rendant la pièce sombre et froide. Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir ce que le miroir lui renvoyait, un visage méconnaissable remplit de sentiments appartenant à un autre qu'un Serpentard, et les images des dernières minutes dansèrent derrière ses pupilles. Il poussa un hurlement de rage, sa magie crépitant autour de lui de plus en plus fort, en venant à faire tanguer l'immense miroir devant lui.

Le miroir tomba et s'écrasa sur le sol, répandant ses morceaux de verres sur le sol comme de milliers de diamants. Le blond qui se tenait juste devant le miroir poussa un cri de colère et frappa son poing dans le mur. Sa douleur était intense, son cœur brulant était en feu. La douleur se répandait dans tout son être, pourtant elle ne venait pas du violent choc entre son poing et le mur carrelé, la souffrance provenait de son cœur en cendre, ravagé par la dernière image qu'il avait de celle qui était désormais son ex. L'homme aux cheveux blond platine se laissa tomber à genoux, la haine combattant contre la peine. Il frappa le sol de son poing, s'entailla la main, mais toujours aucune douleur physique. Il enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes et soudain, comme si quelqu'un venait de lui retirer une lame de son cœur, il cria, laissant les larmes s'échapper. C'était comme si la haine s'était retirée d'un coup et que la tristesse lui était tombée dessus comme un orage en plein été.

Il pleura longtemps, ses larmes semblant ne vouloir jamais prendre fin. Il vivait dans un monde de magie, pourtant, il n'avait aucune formule pour réparer son cœur brisé. Il n'avait aucun moyen d'arranger la seule chose qu'il possédait vraiment et qu'il chérissait plus que tout. IL tremblait, pleurait. Jamais encore il n'avait été dans un état si pitoyable. Malgré les apparences qu'il avait toujours donné, sa petite amie il l'aimait plus que tout, elle était toute sa vie et elle l'avait trahi, emportant avec lui les dernières lueurs de son bonheur.

Les larmes cessèrent peu à peu, laissant place à un froid immense qui le rongeait. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et tout en gardant son menton posé sur les genoux, il fit un geste de poignet pour reconstituer le miroir. Les yeux éteints, il regarda le miroir se reformer, analysant chaque morceau de verre reprenant sa place. La magie était une chose bien étrange, et bien qu'il soit nait dans ce monde, il en était toujours fasciné. Sa fascination de ce soir-là était morbide, comme un défi qu'il lançait à la magie pour savoir si il allait rester en vie ou non après ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il regarda sa main ensanglanté. Un morceau de verre était resté planté dans sa main. Il souleva la baguette, le verre en sortit avec une élégance sans pareille. Il ne ressentait toujours pas de picotement, ni même de douleur, pourtant la plaie continuait de saigner. Une pensée traversa son esprit, combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour se vider de son sang ? Puis il secoua la tête. Son ex-copine ne méritait pas qu'il se donna la mort. Il avait vingt-cinq ans et avait vécu bien plus de choses qui aurait pu être une raison de mettre fin à ses jours…pourtant ces choses ne l'avaient jamais autant fait souffert. Sauf quand il avait cru ses parents morts, mais là encore ça avait un rapport avec ses sentiments, son affect.

Il marmonna un sort de guérison qu'il avait appris et sa plaie se referma. Les tissus semblaient s'attirer comme des amants tenus éloignés trop longtemps, le sang restait en place comme le dernier témoin de la séparation des deux côtés de la plaie. Une fois la peau reconstituée, une boursoufflure apparue, rouge comme les joues d'une jeune vierge, et elle disparue pour laisser place à la peau lisse et pâle comme une femme dure et froide. Draco laissa ses yeux errer sur la peau et ses pensées voltiger dans sa tête, toutes aussi sombre les unes que les autres. Il fit un mouvement de poignet, la dernière pièce du miroir vola jusqu'à ce dernier et s'encastra dans le trou qui lui était réservé.

Le miroir était immense, il faisait la taille du mur et son contour était fait de dorures. Gravé par endroit, il était une véritable pièce de collection, raffiné comme seul les Malefoy pouvaient apprécier les choses. Le blond laissa tomber sa tête sur ses genoux. La fatigue prenant le pas sur lui. Les larmes ne coulaient plus vraiment, de temps à autre une goutte légère tombait de son œil et s'écrasait sur le sol sans un bruit. Du coin de l'œil, Draco vit quelque chose bouger dans la glace et il redressa la tête. Lorsqu'il vit ce qui se tenait devant lui, il ouvrit grands les yeux en se redressant, surprit.

Dans le miroir se tenait un homme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Brun, plus petit, les yeux verts émeraude, la mâchoire carrée, le regard sérieux, Harry Potter se tenait devant lui. Au lieu de voir son reflet, il voyait celui de Potter comme si ce dernier était dans la pièce, avec lui. Sans un bruit, les pensées moroses aspirées par sa curiosité, Draco s'approcha du miroir et leva sa main droite. Le reflet leva la main en face de celle du blond, au même niveau. Le regard de Potter semblait sombre, des cernes étaient dessinées sous ses yeux, la fatigue se lisait sur ses traits.

Le blond platine s'approcha un peu plus et le reflet en fit de même. Ils se jaugeaient du regard, comme mettant au défi l'autre de parler, de montrer que tout ça était réel. Le blond approfondit son observation. Malgré son cœur en charpie, il remarqua qu'avec cet air grave l'homme, qu'il avait haït pendant des années, était bien plus beau que ce qu'il ne l'avait laissé entendre. Il voulut approcher sa main du miroir, mais l'image se flouta comme si le verre avait été de l'eau et qu'approcher sa main avait créé des vaguelettes sur le liquide. Le phénomène le plongea dans la perplexité et il recommença à plusieurs reprises, Potter faisant de même de l'autre côté.

Le blond se recula et se détourna, mais juste à ce moment un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Il se retourna, Potter faisait tanguer le miroir qui tomba à nouveau face contre terre, faisant sursauter Draco. Il leva la baguette et sans même prononcer un mot, tout se remit dans l'ordre. Potter toujours dans le miroir. Il articula quelques mots que le blond ne put comprendre. Il se mit face aux yeux émeraude.

« _ Ne me laisses pas. Réussit à déchiffrer Draco.

_ Je reviendrai demain, j'ai besoin de repos. Articula en réponse le blond. »

Le reflet hocha la tête et le blond se détourna, le cœur battant et des questions pleins la tête. Comment avait-il pu voir Potter lui parler au travers d'un miroir ? La souffrance de ce qu'il s'était passé l'avait-il atteint au point de le faire délirer ? Il secoua la tête. Le monde de la magie était surprenant et il devait s'attendre à tout. Son esprit rationaliste prit pourtant le dessus : il était tant pour lui d'aller dormir. Il quitta le grand salon et se dirigea à pas lents vers la chambre.

Le soir suivant, il retourna devant le miroir. Potter s'y trouvait toujours, les cernes aussi tirées que la veille, l'air aussi éteint que s'il n'avait plus rencontré âme qui vive et soleil depuis des mois. Une nouvelle fois, Draco tenta de toucher le reflet par curiosité, mais l'effet fût le même que la veille. Cependant, les vaguelettes se répandirent un peu plus loin sur le miroir au contact de la magie de Draco. Ce dernier s'assit en face de l'immense surface sous le regard vert. Potter finit par s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils du reflet. Leurs yeux ne se décrochaient pas l'un de l'autre comme si ils étaient le seul point d'encrage dans ce monde.

Pendant près d'un mois, le même scénario se produisit encore et encore. A chaque fois le blond touchait le miroir et les vaguelettes se répandaient toujours plus loin. Plus le temps filait, plus il pensait à celle qui l'avait fait souffrir – le faisait souffrir – mais qui lui avait permis cette expérience, et il se demandait comment il devait réagir. Ses sentiments semblaient changer de plus en plus, revenant vers du positif alors que les traits du brun semblaient eux s'amincir et blanchir toujours plus. Cela l'inquiétait, mais trop prit dans ses pensées, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir à ce qu'il se passait réellement.

Un jour en passant au Ministère de la magie, il passa on loin de Potter. La tête remplie de questions, le cœur battant, il s'en approcha. Sa mâchoire faillit en tomber. Potter n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Un fantôme. Les yeux cernés, aucune lumière ne brillait en eux, sa peau était presque grise, ses cheveux ternes. Draco voulut s'en approcher mes son cœur se serra et sa tête le tourna. Il se sentit mal et dû se retenir à un pilier non loin pour ne pas flancher. La vue de Potter sans vie lui faisait mal. Il était comme le reflet de son propre état. Il inspira et se fit une promesse qu'il allait tenir le soir même.

Le soir, il rentra et s'installa face au miroir. Potter apparut, encore moins bien que le matin. Il semblait plus mal en point encore et tenait dans ses mains une dague que Draco reconnu. La dague de sa tante Bellatrix. Celle empoisonnée qu'elle avait balancé sur Dobby pour le tuer. Le blond paniqua, s'avança vers le miroir. Il inspira et en effleura la surface. Cette fois les vaguelettes se répandirent sur toute la surface du miroir. Il s'écarta, compta jusqu'à trois et courut droit vers le miroir. Lorsqu'il heurta l'objet, il eut l'impression de rentrer dans de la gélatine. La sensation était désagréable, suspecte, collante et se fut un soulagement lorsqu'enfin il sentit un plancher sous ses pieds.

« _ Potter, donnes moi ça.

_ Non. Il faut que cela cesse.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Tu ne vois donc pas ? N'as-tu donc jamais rien remarqué ?

_ Remarquer quoi ?

_ Toutes ces années…à te surveiller, te sauver les fesses, t'observer de loin…, souffla le brun le regard fou et la voix tremblante. Sais-tu ce que cela m'a fait de te voir dans les bras de cette fille qui te trompait depuis le jour même où tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ? Sais-tu à quel point j'ai souffert de te voir descendre aux Enfers lorsque tu l'as trouvé dans ce lit avec l'autre ? Sais-tu à quel point je suis devenu fou de te voir là, ne rien faire, te laisser mourir et ne pas pouvoir t'aider à cause de ce foutu miroir ?! S'énerva Harry les larmes aux yeux, la rage au ventre.

_ Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas m'aider à cause du miroir ?

_ Dès que l'on voit une personne dans le deuxième miroir, il nous est impossible de l'approcher dans le monde réel tant que l'on a pas traversé le miroir avec des sentiments partagés.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Je t'aime Draco. Depuis des années je traîne ce fardeau. J'ai essayé de te retenir le premier soir où tu m'as vue dans le miroir, et te voir partir sans que je ne puisse traverser m'a rendu hystérique ! Hurla le brun. J'ai couru avec l'espoir que tu m'aimes et que je puisse t'aider, mais le miroir m'a renvoyé dans au sol ! Plus je te voyais dépérir plus je dépérissais aussi !

_ Je…

_ Ne parles pas, c'en est fini pour moi. Ma vie s'arrête là. Le monde n'a plus aucun goût, plus aucune couleur. »

Harry leva la dague comme pour se l'enfoncer dans le thorax, mais Draco sauta sur lui. Ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol, deux être amaigris et affaiblis. Draco donna un coup dans le bras du brun qui lâcha la dague. Le blond la rattrapa mais Harry échangea leurs places. Il faillit s'empaler sur la pointe du couteau empoisonné, mais Draco réussit à déplacer juste à temps ce dernier. Il réinversa les places et après une lutte impardonnable, lui aussi faillit se couper. Alors il lança le plus loin possible le couteau et sortit sa baguette grâce à laquelle il balança un sort qui fit exploser la dague maudite. Il donna ensuite un grand coup de poing dans le visage du brun. Puis un deuxième. Le brun le repoussa et se leva. Il le suivit dans son mouvement et Harry l'accueillit d'une grande claque. Le blond lui envoya un regard plein de haine, lui envoya un poing, le choppa par le col de sa robe de sorcier et le plaqua au mur.

« _ Si tu dois mourir, c'est par mes seules mains. »

Et il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser plein de colère et de rage. Harry le lui rendit avec autant de force et de virulence. Le baiser se fit plus profond, plus haineux. Ils se mordaient, se titiller, pourtant chaque douleur était comme un signe de résurrection. Plus ils s'embrassaient violemment, mieux ils se sentaient. Le baiser dura de longues minutes puis Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco, ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ce dernier donna un coup de bassin contre Harry les faisant gémir tous les deux. Leur relation était née dans la haine, se prolongeait dans la haine, mais peut-être serait-elle un moyen de soigner leurs deux cœurs à vifs, blessés depuis des années et encore inguéris. Peut-être encore dériverait-elle vers des côtes plus lumineuses, rives de soleil et d'un bonheur encore un peu visible, mais pour l'instant la violence était leur moyen de survie, et leur permettrait de tenir au moins jusqu'au lendemain…


End file.
